Ice Cream Cake
by Erzktvyazhr
Summary: Ice Cream Cake Yang mempertemukan kita.Ice Cream Cake Saksi Bisu kisah cinta Kita.Dan Ice Cream Cake Membuat kita BERPISAH [KAISOO]


Little: ICE CREAM CAKE

Pairing : Kai &amp; Kyungsoo

Genre: Hurt,Comfort &amp; Romance

Rating: T

Disclaimer : Cerita Ini murni dari otak ada yang sama berarti mereka yang PLAGIAT bukan dari lagu ICE CREAM CAKE RED Cuma pinjam nama KAI &amp; milik SM ENTERTAIMENT &amp; ORTU BASH GUYS !

Summary : Ice Cream Cake Yang mempertemukan Cream Cake Saksi Bisu kisah cinta Ice Cream Cake Membuat kita BERPISAH [KAISOO] [ONESHOOT] GS! DLDR!

**WARNING! TYPOS BERTEBARAN,CERITA PASARAN,OOC**

**NO BASH! NO FLAMEL**

**ALL POV IS AUTHOR POV**

[PARTY]

Sebuah pesta yang di hadiri kedua perusahaan paling berpengaruh di keberhasilan mereka ber kerja CORP &amp; WU CORP perusahaan Terbesar yang dimiliki sebenarnya bukan asli orang indonesia tapi ASLI dari Perusahan Besar Itu Bernama KIM JONGIN A.K.A KAI &amp; WU YI FAN A.K.A KRISS

Kris &amp; Kai adalah sahabat dari kris dulu adalah tetangga kai saat dia di Umur 3 Tahun Keluarga Kris memutuskan pindah ke cina karena urusan ayah kris pindah kai ikut Kai memutuskan Ke indonesia karena INDONESIA Tidak di kai &amp; kris terpaut jauh kai lahir tahun 1999 sedangkan kris 1989

"Kris Ge Bagaimana rasanya berpacaran dengan wanita yang lebih tua dari pada kamu".Tanya kai sambil meminum winenya.

"Menurutmu ?".Tanya kris balik

"Kris Ge aku bertanya padamu,kenapa kau malah tanya balik padaku?".Kai menggerutu yang dia bertanya malah ditanya balik.

"Oke berpacaran dengan wanita yang lebih tua dari kita itu hal yang sungguh bisa menjadi lebih dewasa dari wanita ! dan kenapa kau bertanya seperti Itu kepadaku?"Kris mulai heran kenapa tiba tiba kai bertanya soal dia cuek cuek saja.

"Hmmm...Aku sepertinya tertarik pada Wanita yang lebih tua dari aku".Jawab kai dengan lirih

"Benarkah?.Siapa Gadis itu yang bisa membuat hati seorang KAI luluh terhadap pesonanya".Kriss semakin penasaran.

"Dia Siswi Kelas 3 di SM Junior High School".Pertanyaan kriss membuat pipi kai memerah seperti tomat.

"Benarkah, Junior High School Bukannya itu sekolahmu kaii?".Tanya kriss

"Benar Sekali kau Ge,dia kaka kelasku,Dia adalah VISUAL SEKOLAH".jawab kai semakin malu

"Bolehkah aku tau siapa nama gadis itu?".Tanya kris dengan nada menggoda kai

"DO...DO Kyungsoo"Jawab Kai Lirih

"Namanya indah apalagi Orangnya"Tanya kriss semakin Menggoda

-oooooooo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Kai-ah Bangunlah udah siang nak kamu bisa terlambat".panggil seorang wanita paruh baya dari arah dapur.

"...".Tak ada sahutan dari kamar

"Ish,anak ini selalu saja menyusahkanku pagi hari".Dengan Nada kesal wanita paruh baya itu menuju kamar anaknya.

"Kai-ah Bangun udah siang noona sudah menjemputmu sayang".Dengan Nada wanita paruh baya itu tau tentang kyungsoo,karena kai selalu bercerita tentang kyungsoo ke ibunya.

"Benarkah eomma kyungsoo noona menjeputku".Tanya kai semangat.

" Hanya bercanda sayang".Jawab eomma kai sambil tertawa melihat perubahan raut wajah anaknya.

"Yah eomma".mendengar nama kyungsoo saja dia sudah seperti orang sedang kasmaran.

"Ahhhh...Sudahlah cepat mandi berangkat menggunakan bus saja nanti".sambil menarik kai ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Kenapa siapa yang pakai".Tanya kai bingung

"Noonamu Tadi terburu buru jadi dia menggunakan mobilmu".Eomma menjelaskan

"ohhhh"

"Dah cepatlah mandi,eomma akan membuatkanmu ayam goreng kesukaanmu".Meninggalkan kai yang masih bengong depan pintu kamar mandi.

Meskipun keluarga kai sangat kaya tapi orang tuanya tidak mengajarkan untuk menunjukkan bahwa mereka kai selalu berkata pada anaknya "SEMUANYA YANG KITA PUNYA BUKANLAH MILIK KITA SAJA SUATU SAAT DI AMBIL LAGI OLEH TUHAN" kalimat itu selalu di ucapkan saat anaknya meminta sesuatu yang aneh dan harus mengeluarkan biaya yang sangat besar.

"Eomma aku berangkat dulu ne".kai minta izin sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Hati hati kai-ah".jawab eomma kai dari arah dapur.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-p-oooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Saat kai berjalan menuju halte melihat seorang perempuan sedang meringkuk di bawah sambil memegang sebuah cake yang sudah tidak terbentuk dia sedang menangis.

"Noona,apakah kau baik baik saja".Tanya kai penasaran

"hiks... hiks sangat baik hiks".Jawab gadis itu

"mari noona akan aku bantu berdiri".Kai mengulurkan tangannya

"...'' tak ada jawaban hanya ada sebuah isakan.

Kai yang tak di respon dengan pelan menarik tangan gadis saat menarik dan melihat wajah gadis itu kai terkejut.

"Kyungsoo itu kau".tanya kai dengan wajah shock

"Ya aku kyungsoo DO !kamu tau namaku darimana".tanya kyungsoo mulai takut

"Tak perlu takut noona,aku bukan orang jahat yang akan adik namaku Kai kelas 8-2 di SM Junior High School".jawab kai sambil jantungnya yang semula biasa menjadi berdegup kencang.

"Bolehkah saya minta tolong pernah katakan pada teman temanku tentang kejadian aku di sekolah dan diluar sekolah 100% di sekolah aku seperti saat di luar sekolah aku sangat lemah".Jawab kyungsoo malu.

"Aku janji akan merahasiakan kejadian ini pada teman teman noona meringkuk di bawah dan memegang sebuah ice cream cake yang sudah tak terbentuk"Tanya kai hati hati

"Akan aku ceritakan sudah terlamabt 15 menit lagi gerbang sekolah akan di tutup".Jawab kyungso sambil menariknya ke halte bus menunggu bus tujuanke sekolah mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis cantik terlihat menunggu seseorang di depan kelas itu sedang mancari lelaki tan yang menolognya tadi ingin menceritakan kenapa ia tadi bisa meringkuk,menangis dan memegang sebuah ice cream cake yang sudah tidak berbentuk.

"Apakah kau mau ke kantin bersamaku kai-ah".tanya seorang lelaki ke pada kai

"boleh,kepalaku pusing mendengarkan guru killer tadi".Jawab kai sembari beridiri

"Kau Kai kan".Tanya seorang gadis menghadang kai.

"Ya,Ada apa Kyungsoo tiba tiba ke kelas".Membuat kai gugup dan jantungnya yang tidak bisa di ajak kompromi saat ini.

"Kau tak ingin menagih tadi pagi di dekat halte".Tanya kyungsoo

"Janji yang mana noona".Kai mulai menggaruk tekuk leher yang tdiak gatal karena kebingungan.

"Yang Ice cream cake kai-ah".Kyungsoo memberi teman kai ini membocorkannya terhadap temannya jika ia berbicara kejadian tadi paagi.

" -nah bisa kamu pergi ke kantin dengan yang lain".Kai mengedipkan salah satu matanya bahwa ia ingin berduaan dengan noona yang ia sukai.

" bye kai &amp; kyungsoo noona".jawab sehun sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"lebih baik kita ke perpustakaan saja kai-ah".Kyungsoo sambil menarik tangan kai ke perpustakaan perpustakaan sekolah adalah tempat jarang di datangi oleh geng kyungsoo

"eh...baiklah noona".jawab kai terkejut karena tangannya di tarik secara tiba tiba oleh kyungsoo .Mimpi apa aku tadi malam kenapa bisa sedekat ini dengan kyungsoo noona.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan sekolah 2 insan tuhan yang di ciptakan berbeda kelamin ini memilih sudut menurut kyungsoo tempat ini cukup sepi .kai hanya menuruti kemauan kakak kelasnya itu.

"Mungkin bakalan panjang jika aku kamu mau mendengar ceritaku kai-ah".Tanya kyungsoo ragu

"Aku akan mendengar seluruh cerita noona hingga selesai".jawab kai yakin

"Tapi jangan pernah cerita ke prang yang pertama mendengar ceritaku ini".Tanya kyungsoo dengan nada ragu

"Aku yakin noona,jika aku ingkar kau boleh memusuhi selamanya".Jawab kai meyakinkan kyungsoo

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Lanjut Minimal 15 Reviews


End file.
